


PRODUCTION POSTPONERS

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gay, Gen, M/M, Parody, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: co-written by someone who wished to be anon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kami-sama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kami-sama).



> original title do not steal

Shuchi Sahara came in. He looked around like a guy does. He is ultimate dective but he thinks he not cos there is another tective, Gigigi Kokou.

Then a man with avcado hair who fell down past his ears and who wore earings on the gay and strait ear just to mess everyone up waltzed in, loking at Sahara. He was Ranaran Amama.

Panorama said to Sahara, "Where did eveyone go?"

Then a bakground charcter with blue hare and weeb glass stepped. There was something of about her. It was Tsumiki Shiroguji. "Hello I am not a bad girl", said Tsumki Shirouji.

Some more bakgrund charcter antered. They were Angle Yoghurt, a girl. And Rummy Hoshido, small boy who looked like a gobbling. They waltzed. They were not important.

"I will fucking kill you if you mafia scum, mafia scum," Rummy looked up at Sahara.

More backgrund. Gotta Goku her, a big big big boy, and Tanktop Chipshop, who imediately threw Gotta for being a big boy. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSS"

Sudenly, oh shit waddup! Here cum dat Oma on a unicycle! "Dam Sahara, back at it again with that black cap!" he said memily. He threw cats everywhere. Rummy caught one. He slided up to Sahara and whisper, "Send nuuudes"

All the other backgrond charas showed up. And then... drum roll please...

Class started.

Teacher was Cheesy Yuckysandwich, who wanted them to teach about hops. And then....  
"IN THE NAME OF THE BOX, I, SAKURA JUICE, WILL DE-FEET YOU" Sakura Juice showed up in full sailer outfit.

There was a nock at the door. It was Gigigi Kokou. "Sahara, cum here, I want to kill you no talk to you." Sahara waltzed over. There was a friend there, who looked like a game charcter, and who also was backgrund. "This is Cheeky Nanameme" "Hello" Cheeky Nanameme said waifuishly.

They solved a case about Guy P, Girl E, Girl N, Guy I and Girl S. It made Sahara feel funny.

"Now, said Cheesy Yuckysandwich, We're going to learn to waltz." And she waltzed over and everyone waltzed together and everyone watlzed. Oma waltzed with Saghara and tried to kiss him, and Saharra was alright with it.  
"Gay"said angel, totally not interested in gay.

Shinguuji tsumuki had a Fangirl Attack. and fell On the floor, screaming "OMG!!!!!KIS!S also btw I am not suspicious at all, I CANT TAKE IT THIS IS LIKE MY JOHNLOCKS"

Kigirg looked at Tsumuru, a blade of light shine in her eye with the intensity of a blade of magma infused steel. "Johnlock" she said, ina. waltz-esc fashion....."you like Sherlock-kun too?"

Sakakura Tenmugi squalled, super excited!!! YEAAAA BOYZ, I am not a suspicious person, THEY GOT THE DETECTIVE STUFF AND......PEOPLE DIE!"

Corgi looked at her in Disgust. "You.....are a fake fan. baka"

Mayonnaise Kart screamu'd but said nothing, as he was demoted to Backgrund Charcter Status. 

Tanktop tongue kissed Cheesy to asert dominins.  
"Listen. I am the SDHSL Lesbian, Chiaki Yoroshiki. Don't cross me"  
"k"  
Hickey Yummyno proceeded to fight her for the title of SDSHL Lesbean with magic and swords and shit.tbh they just. ended up making out, which kinda unsettled everyone in the class because whoa we all just met and this is a really fast development but writing exposition and basic cohesive plots is boring as fuck so who really cares right? Right. Rgifgh,t. Milky Roomba joined them. Ass did Angle.

Karma and Harakakawa kinda just watched, sad that they had been out-lesbein'd.

Shigeru Corky Yo said "This is like my sister"

And then class ended and nothing special happened.  
"I gues you could call this... a BORING NIGHT, amaright?" Andany walzed over to Sahara and said. "Shut the fuck up" Saihar said.


End file.
